


Because the Night

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barest mention of Finrod/Turgon, Cousin Incest, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Turgon is my foil for all sources of frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky not always in love, but at least Finrod has generous cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe

_Thump_. 

Findekáno looked up. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

There was another light thump from the hall, followed what sounded like a muffled exclamation of pain. 

“That.” 

Maitimo frowned, tilting his head towards the door. “Yes. What is that?” 

Findekáno rose from the hearth where he’d been sprawled, scribbling in his sketchbook. Maitimo, lounging in a chair, had ostensibly been reading, but mostly had been watching the way the firelight shone on his cousin’s hair and played over his fine features. He’d been as absorbed in watching Findekáno as he was supposed to be in his book, and so he hadn’t noticed a thing until Findekáno had spoken. 

“A ghost, if we’re lucky,” Findekáno was saying now, as he made his way to the doorway. “Or, more likely, Arko coming home drunk from the pub.” 

He pulled the door open and laughed. “Half right! It’s _some_ lush, but I don’t think it’s Arakáno.” He stepped aside and a golden-haired figure slumped against the doorframe. 

“Findekáno!” Findaráto looked pleased as he gazed up at his cousin. “What luck! Finally, a door that opens onto something good.”

Findekáno laughed again and took Findaráto’s arm, draping it around his shoulders and tugging him into the room. “What on Arda are you doing, Ingoldo?” 

“Well,” said Findaráto, allowing himself to be dumped into the chair next to Maitimo’s. “I was actually looking for a way out. I was…imbibing in the back garden with Turukáno, and then…well, I thought it best to take my leave, but couldn’t find the gate, so I went back into the house…and went through a door I _thought_ the exit, but was actually your sister’s chambers…” 

Findekáno made a noise of suppressed mirth. “She was glad to see you, was she?” 

Findaráto shuddered. “Such language. It was quite upsetting. And so I trailed along, hoping to find the correct door, but then _someone_ had placed a low bench right in my way, and I fell, and a door opened,” he looked up, his smile very bright, “and it was you!” 

Findekáno shook his head, grinning. “Findaráto, my sweet cousin, how could you possibly think the way out was up here? You’ve gone up two flights of stairs.” 

“I thought that was odd,” said Findaráto vaguely. “Terrible design, I thought, to put the entrance to your house on the first floor, and the exit on the third…” 

Maitimo and Findekáno both laughed, then, and Findaráto jumped, not having noticed Maitimo in the adjacent chair. “Maitimo! Where did you come from?” 

“I’ve been here the whole time, Ingoldo,” Maitimo informed him gravely, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and Findaráto looked quite astonished. 

“Well, I never.” He looked suddenly distressed. “Oh! I have not interrupted, I hope…if you were in close conference…having, ah, a tête–à–tête, or…” 

Findekáno threw back his head, laughing openly, and said, “Oh, Findaráto. No fear, Maitimo and I haven’t gotten to the ‘tête–à–tête’ part of our evening just yet.” 

Maitimo shook his head at him, but Findekáno went on, “You are quite welcome to stay until you get your legs back. I imagine you’d like some water?” 

“I would adore it,” said Findaráto, letting his head fall back against the back of the chair and closing his eyes. “I’m afraid I’ve been…rather an idiot, this night.” 

“Do elaborate,” said Findekáno, crossing to the table beneath the window to fetch a water pitcher and a glass. 

But Findaráto just shook his head, eyes still closed. “Continue with your evening, my friends. I shall be on my way, soon enough…just as soon as the floor stops rollicking quite so much.” 

Findekáno and Maitimo exchanged a glance as Findekáno pressed the water glass into Findaráto’s hand. “Stay as long as you need.” 

Findaráto raised a hand in thanks, and drank his water, eyes still closed.

 

 

 

Time passed. Findaráto dozed in his chair, and Findekáno slowly migrated from the hearth to the floor before Maitimo’s chair, leaning against his knees, and then to the chair itself, draped easily over Maitimo’s lap, listening as Maitimo read from his book in a low voice. 

Soon his voice trailed away as Findekáno nuzzled against his throat, and soon after that the book dropped to the floor as Findekáno turned over, knees sliding apart to straddle Maitimo’s lap, and they kissed lazily in the low, flickering light, the book – and their guest – quite forgotten. 

A low voice had them starting apart. 

“I envy you, you know,” Findaráto said softly, watching them through half-shuttered eyes. “To know your love so clearly…and have it returned…aye, that is a thing of worth indeed.” 

Findekáno turned in Maitimo’s arms and regarded their cousin curiously. “Findaráto…what happened tonight?” 

“Oh.” Findaráto waved a hand lightly. “I misread a moment.” 

“And?” 

“And I kissed your brother.” 

Findekáno’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You – not _Turukáno_?” 

“Aye.” 

“ _Oh_.” 

“Oh,” agreed Findaráto, and gave a gentle smile of self-mockery. 

Findekáno slid free of Maitimo’s lap and knelt before Findaráto. “I didn’t realize. I never knew that you had feelings for Turno.” 

“Neither did I. Not really. But he is my dearest friend, and once upon a time I was quite infatuated with him…But we grew up, and grew older, and I realized that though his eye fell on many a fair maiden, he never looked at me like that. And so I told myself to let it go, and move on, and for a while, I did.” 

“But tonight?” 

“We grew maudlin in our cups, and he was speaking – rather compellingly – of the power and importance of companionship, and close friendships. And then he looked at me, and touched my cheek, and said, ‘How I treasure you, dear Findaráto.’ And I looked up at him – you know how tall he is – and something came over me, and I kissed him.” 

Maitimo, who was now sitting before the chair, leaning back against it, asked, “And what did he do?” 

Findaráto laughed softly. “He froze, first. Went totally still beneath my lips. And then he pulled away and I realized my mistake. When he found his voice he was quite kind, really, despite his shock. But I rather thought it was time for me to leave, and he clearly thought so as well.” Findaráto made an eloquent gesture with one long hand. “And so I would have, but instead I intruded into your evening. Doubtless ruining another moment with my timing and clumsiness.” 

“Ai, Ingoldo.” Findekáno laid a hand on Findaráto’s knee. “You ruined nothing. And I am truly sorry. It is…not easy, to risk all in such a moment, and be rebuffed.” 

“Ah, well.” Findaráto sighed and pulled his fingers through his fine, golden hair. “I appreciate your kind words. And I shall not interrupt your evening further.” He made to rise, but Findekáno caught his hand. 

“You should stay,” he said. “Sleep it off here.” 

Findaráto smiled, his eyes flickering to Maitimo. “I truly do not wish to intrude.” 

“You are not,” said Maitimo. “You are welcome to stay, Ingoldo.” He smiled too, then, and Findekáno rose to his feet, tugging lightly at Findaráto’s hand. 

“The bed is far more comfortable, cousin.”

 

Findaráto shed his clothes easily, shrugging his light robes from his shoulders and stepping out of them. He noticed, as he turned, Maitimo and Findekáno standing close together, but could hear none of their murmured exchange. Instead he drew back the sheets and got into bed with a sigh of relief. 

“You weren’t wrong about the bed being more comfortable,” he said, to no one in particular, and stretched luxuriantly. 

Their conversation apparently concluding, Findekáno stretched up on his toes to kiss Maitimo, and then turned to Findaráto, a light on his handsome face. 

“No hogging the blankets,” he warned, pulling off his tunic and leggings and sliding into bed beside his cousin. 

“Right,” said Maitimo, unlacing his own tunic. “That’s Finno’s job.” 

“Careful,” said Findekáno. “I’m not afraid to kick you out.” 

Findaráto smiled as Maitimo slipped in alongside Findekáno, wrapping an arm around his waist. “And then it would be just the two of us,” he said softly. “How scandalous.”

“More scandalous than the three of us?” Findekáno laughed. He laid his head on the pillow alongside Findaráto’s, watching him with bright eyes. “Ai, Findaráto, you are too lovely to be alone this night.” He reached out and caught a lock of Findaráto’s hair, twining it around one finger. 

Findaráto bent his head close to Findekáno’s, but his eyes were fixed on Maitimo, questioning. “And just how shall I spend this night?” he asked softly. “In chaste slumber at your side, or – ” 

“Or,” whispered Findekáno, and kissed him. 

Findaráto kissed him back, eyes falling closed, and Findekáno’s fingers stroked lightly over his cheekbones. He let out a sigh as Findekáno tugged him in closer, pulling Findaráto until he was braced over his cousin, pressed to his chest, his pale hair falling around them. 

A gentle hand swept his hair back, and warm lips touched his neck. He gave a gasp, and Findekáno murmured beneath him as Maitimo’s mouth moved from his neck to his shoulder. 

Findekáno rolled him over again, so that he was pressed between them. His legs tangled with Findekáno’s, and Maitimo’s arms wrapped around his waist even as his lips sought his ear, and Findaráto couldn’t hold back a moan as Findekáno ran a hand down his side. 

“You spoil me,” he said, gasping, and Findekáno laughed quietly. 

“Spoil? We are the ones enjoying such a gift in our bed, Ingoldo.” He kissed Findaráto deeply once more and then pulled away, eyes sparkling, and reached across him to grab Maitimo. 

Findaráto felt his desire grow as the two kissed lazily over him. “Do you do this often?” he asked, and they broke apart. 

“Take another to our bed?” said Findekáno. “Nay, I believe you are the first.”

“You believe?” said Maitimo, raising an eyebrow as he propped his head on one hand and stroked the other down Findaráto’s chest. “Generally that is a thing you should be able to say with absolute certainty, beloved.”

“Well, there have been a couple hazy nights…” 

Maitimo shook his head and bent to kiss Findaráto’s collarbone. “Ignore him.” 

“How can I?” Findaráto gasped as Findekáno swung himself astride his hips. “He’s…rather compelling.” 

“I know.” Maitimo sighed as Findekáno looked pleased and bent down to kiss Findaráto once more. 

Findaráto arched back against the pillows, and Findekáno ground lazily against him. “What do you want?” he asked softly, nuzzling against his throat. “To be touched, to take, to be taken?”

“Ai,” Findaráto breathed. “You are truly generous.”

Findekáno smiled and cocked his head, braids swinging over his shoulder. “What’s your answer?” 

“I leave it to you,” said Findaráto, running his hands up Findekáno’s thighs to grip his hips. “Anything of me you wish, you can have.” 

Findekáno laughed. “Such a promise! You make me feel rather wicked. Never fear, we shall not take undue advantage of your willingness.” His gaze met Maitimo’s, and a look of understanding passed between them. “Now, sit up, Ingoldo.” 

Findaráto pushed himself upright, wrapping his arms around Findekáno’s waist as Findekáno gave a pleased murmur and rocked down against his groin. Maitimo slid behind Findaráto, propping himself up against the headboard, and tugging him back between his spread legs. Findaráto leaned against his chest with a sigh, hands still settled on Findekáno’s hips, and yielded himself to his cousins’ tender mercies.

 

 

 

It would have been rather like a dream, he thought, driven near mad by Findekáno’s wicked mouth and Maitimo’s strong hands, had not the pleasure been so acute. 

He had just one moment that jolted him from his haze of desire, when he looked up at Findekáno above him, and saw the dark hair and blue eyes, and a bright flash of anguish and humiliation tore through him. 

_Why could you not love me as I love you?_

And for a moment it was not warm, laughing Findekáno wrapped tight between his thighs, but tall, serious Turukáno, gazing down at him with dark blue eyes, _knowing_ him, knowing his secret… 

He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain of it, against the cruel surge of his desire even as he burned with shame.

 _How could you think he would want you in such a way?_

But then long arms were wrapping around him, and a fall of red hair wiped the vision from before his eyes, and Maitimo was holding him, murmuring, “You are beautiful, Findaráto, how lucky we are, you are a gift…” 

Findaráto clung to him, fingers tangling in that long red hair, lips desperately seeking his. Maitimo kissed him with quiet assurance, holding him as Findekáno moved within him in deep, steady strokes that drove Findaráto closer and closer to the edge. 

His breath was coming in short pants as he pressed desperately forward to meet Findekáno’s thrusts, and he could hear Maitimo make a noise, deep in his chest, as he watched. 

“Ai Elbereth, I am so close…” Findaráto clutched at Findekáno’s shoulders, and Findekáno laughed, wild and joyful. 

“Cousin,” he said, delighted, and kissed him. 

“Findaráto,” whispered Maitimo at his ear, and it was the sound of his name in that low voice that sent him to his climax.

 

 

 

He lay between them as they murmured praise and love into his ears, and pressed kisses to his hot skin, and then, to each other. He watched, flushed with pleasure and gratitude, as Maitimo pulled Findekáno into his arms, his arousal apparent, and Findekáno took him in easily, whispering, “Maitimo, Maitimo, how I love you…” 

Findaráto curled up against the pillows, watching as they moved together seamlessly. Findekáno’s eyes were closed in pleasure, but Maitimo never took his eyes from his cousin’s face, watching him with such tenderness and desire that something throbbed newly painful in Findaráto’s heart. 

Soon enough, they returned to him, pulling him into their arms, nuzzling into the wild tangle of his hair, laughing as they sought to untangle the sheets. 

“I think,” said Findaráto, at last, wrapped between them, warm and content, “that I shall come to you two with all future heartbreak.” 

“No more heartbreak for you, Ingoldo,” said Findekáno firmly, burrowing his face between Findaráto’s shoulder blades. “I shall not stand for it. No more heartbreak for any of us.” 

Maitimo caught his eye then, and Findaráto saw the sadness there. He had never known Maitimo to boast of Foresight, but perhaps this was a vision they shared.

But, “Nay,” he agreed. “No more heartbreak.” 

“May it be so,” said Maitimo, and wrapped them both into his long arms.


	2. Epilogue

Turukáno knocked at his brother’s door, rather impatiently. “Findekáno! It is past midday, surely you cannot still be asleep.” He waited, with growing annoyance. “Finno! I need to talk to you.” 

There was a groan from within, and a thump, like someone had rolled from the bed.  “What is it?” came Findekáno’s voice, grumpily. 

“I – I was just…” Turukáno sighed. “Findaráto was over last night, and I should have made sure he got home all right, but I was in no state myself… Anyway. I’m wondering if you saw him. I went to Arafinwë’s house this morning, but Artanis says he never came home last night.” 

The door opened, and Findekáno stood before him, his hair wild and unbraided, his chest bare. “Oh. Findaráto? No need to worry, brother, he’s fine.” Findekáno made to close the door again, and Turukáno’s eyes widened as his gaze fell over his brother’s shoulder to the bed beyond. Twisted sheets wrapped around a long, redheaded figure – nothing new there, though Valar knew he tried not to think of it – and… 

…a tangle of golden hair, a slim body beneath the blankets, and as he watched, the red-haired figure rolled over and wound an arm around the golden-haired figure’s waist. 

“Wh – _Findaráto_?” 

“Hm?” said Findekáno loudly. “Sorry, Turukáno, didn’t catch that. My apologies, brother. Late night, hung-over, you know how it is.” And with a grin that he couldn’t quite suppress, he shut the door in Turukáno’s gaping face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Title is Patti Smith’s.  
> 1\. Every single threesome I have ever written involves Finrod. Ponder that.  
> 2\. Now with a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708249)...


End file.
